A typical cable connector assembly such as, without limitation, a cable connector assembly comprising an antenna connector and an antenna cable such as those used in the automobile industry for radios includes a male connector body generally in the form of a plug and a female connector body generally in the form of a ferrule. In use, the male connector body is plugged into the female connector body to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically, an antenna cable in the form of a coaxial cable may be electrically and mechanically attached to one of the connectors such as the male connector, and the other connector, such as the female connector, may be electrically and mechanically attached to another coaxial cable. In some embodiments, the male connector is plugged directly into a radio socket which is electrically and mechanically attached to a circuit such as a circuit on a printed circuit board. In the foregoing prior art devices the lack of satisfactory tactile feedback makes it difficult to know when a suitable connection has been made.